Far and Close
by khaleesiofmischief
Summary: In the night you feel a shiver as I touch you from afar. Away from Nuala, Nuada's thoughts turn back to her.


I know that I'm not the only one who has written something like that, but I love Nuada/Nuala and had to write this. Enjoy!

* * *

He hates this world. He hates what the humans have made of the beautiful Earth. Hollow, greedy creatures – that's what all of them are. They have polluted this beautiful world, they have shaped it to their own desires. And still they are not satisfied.

A monster called a truck rolls over the bridge above. Nuada turns his head, looks at the dim stars. At least the humans haven't yet been able to change that. He shivers at the thought that maybe in the future the stars will become victims of their greed as well.

The ache to be home hits him violently. He wants to be back in Bethmoora, to walk in the golden courts with his lovely sister by his side, to walk the corridors as silent as a snake, to ride, to share crisp little apples with Nuala.

Nuala…She must be asleep now, curled in silken sheets, her golden hair all around her beautiful face. Her magnetic eyes are closed. Her firm breasts are rising and falling with every breath she takes.

He knows it is wrong. He knows that a brother is not supposed to love a sister like that. Father has tried to shield her heart from his. Nuada has done his best to hide his emotions from her. But he can not. She has felt his desire for her. She has felt it, but she has never responded to it. She loves him the way two siblings are supposed to love one another. Fate, being as cruel as ever, has connected him with his sister in more than one way. He is in love with her, and he has to live with that for all eternity, for he knows with a deadly certainty that his feelings for her will never change.

Her rejection pains him and infuriates him at the same time. He touches his fingers to his lips, stirring faint pleasure. He shall reclaim this broken, tortured world for her, but first he shall claim her. His ache and his rage blind him; he claims her the only way he can claim her. With his other hand he undoes the straps on one side of his breastplate and slips his hand beneath it, feeling the cold skin. _Wake up, Nuala._

*NN NN NN*

She often has nightmares of blood being spilled and wetting the grass. She sees golden flowers blossoming out of blood-soaked dirt; they are beautiful, but there is something foul and horrific in them. The nightmares never leave her, but she is now used to them. She is used to the new Earth as well, with the rails and the pipes replacing the branches of trees.

This night, however, she can not sleep. She stirs in the dim golden twilight, feeling someone caress her breasts and her thighs. Her eyes flicker open, afraid of an assault, but no one is in the bed with her. Besides, she believes that no one will dare do that to the princess.

No one but her brother. She has felt his desire many times, but he has never done anything to slake his lust. She has been assured that he will never attempt anything, but apparently his exile has changed him. The distance between them makes his desire stronger, harder to control. She understands it, because she understands her beloved brother perfectly, but in moments like this she wishes that her link could be broken.

She squeezes her eyes shut and turns over, drawing her knees to her chest. She wants to tell him to go away, but she doesn't want to hurt him. Furthermore, she is afraid of him. He has never done anything to harm her, but she is not sure that she knows her brother that well anymore.

Nuada. Desire runs hot in her, coursing through her veins along with her golden blood. All she needs to do is reach down between her legs to ease it. To ease her desire and his alike. Things will be easier this way, simpler.

Her fists clench. She loves her brother, but she can not do this. She can kiss his soft lips merely to give him the kind of love that he wants from her, but she will never spread her legs for her and have him moving between her milky thighs, filling her with his manhood.

_Please, don't, Nuada…_

*NN NN NN*

He can feel that she is resisting, but he can not stop. He has resisted so many times; now it is impossible. He has reached his breaking point. He has to do it or he will surely lose his sanity and fall into the black abyss of madness. He needs his sister. He has been away from her for far too long.

It is impossible for him to stop now. He touches himself and already feels relieved. He can feel a faint echo of his sister's discomfort, but is not strong enough to make him stop what he is doing. He carries on, seeing her clearly in his mind. She looks beautiful, divine, the only perfection is this world of corruption.

_Give yourself to me, Nuala. Just for this once, sister, if you truly love me._

*NN NN NN*

She knows that he has made many compromises for her in his life. However, what he asks of her is unthinkable. She can not do it. It is wrong. She has always been pure. She has given her love to Nuada freely, but she can not do this.

And yet, the desire is killing her, burning her from the inside out, consuming her in a dangerous dance of passion. Unconsciously but not so unwillingly anymore, she finds her hand trailing down, nesting between her legs. She begins to touch herself, to explore her body. She is not sure of what she is doing, but it feels good. It feels right.

At some point she finds a sensitive bud and works on it. Waves of pleasure are shaking her, hitting her violently. She feels her own desire, Nuada's desire. It is unbearable, more than she can take. The whole world has disappeared all around her. It is only her and Nuada, far away but still so close.

And she is close. She is coming, her whole body trembling, beads of sweat on her forehead. She gasps, and his name escapes from her lips in a whisper. "Nuada…"

She hears his voice in her head. He is exhausted, but he is happy. _Nuala, my love…_

* * *

I hope you liked it. Reviews are love! x


End file.
